Atlas Takeover(haitus)
by TheGrimReaper24
Summary: Atlas is making sure they are the rapid response superpower in this world and are making sure of this...
1. Chapter 1

So this will be my crossover Between Call of Duty Advanced warfare and Infinite Stratos and to me this will be good as hell to see and without further a due and the harem will be there. . kinda since there is going to be a battle lasting a few chapters. Main pairing [Ichikia x Houki] and also I made up some vehicles that are based real life ones so yeah and I do not own either COD or Infinite Stratos

Atlas Arrives

Jack Mitchell POV

'I don't understand the importance of getting this done here' thought Jack as the aircraft was nearing the L.Z: an academy that uses exoskeletons

As me and the others were apart of Iron's security detail to make sure nothing happened since these kids do have powerful exoskeleton yet, even they don't want to mess with Atlas as it as became a superpower for hire as Mr. Iron has put it and the most powerful military to date to back us up and could sack and burn this academy if we wanted to. The first thing I realized as we got off the chopper are the looks by ... teenagers and that made me remember that these exoskeleton can only be used by girls. Ours can be used by both genders and we had ours on to show that we are not to be fucked with. If they do we have the most advanced frigate on the coast prepared to blow this school to kingdom Kong. As we got off to walk the girls were looking at us with deadly glares pointed at us for being here.

'Jesus christ these people really don't know who we are' thought Jack as two teenagers had their exoskeleton out and really thinking this will scare us, if they want to scare us then be with me during the battle of seoul.

"Who are you people, and explain quickly or we'll be forced to kill you" said a girl who had an eyepatch and the other eye is...yellow I think and saw the smirk on Mr. Iron's face when they showed their exoskeletons.

"Amusing that these children are thinking they are powerful with that exoskeleton yet, they do not who we are" as Mr. Iron said to them without caring

"Sir do not make me hurt you people" said a girl with blonde hair

"You touch Mr. Iron and you count yourselves as good as dead" I said sternly and the teens began laughing at what I said...not surprising since they think they have power with those exoskeletons

"Really...you..think..we are scared of you since we have exoskeletons and you don't" replied lazily the blonde girl

That to me is a big mistake and laughing at Mr. Iron is a death wish and he is going to scare them shitless after this demonstration.

"Mr. Mitchell can you please show these children that you do not underestimate us and why we are a superpower for hire" asked Mr. Iron

"Gladly sir" was all I said to him and began to walk a couple feet in front of the security detail and when all eyes were on me, I had decided to show the strength of our exoskeleton and I gathered my fist as high as I could and hit the ground making a crater a couple feet in diameter and seeing the reaction of these teenagers had put a smile on my face.

Once I was down with the demonstration and returned to my original position and Mr. Iron continued to speak "now not only do every soldier equipped with this but having the strongest military in history of the world can be at anyone's doorstep and destroy them."_  
><em>

The teens responded in shock "th.. impossible, I thought we were the only ones with exoskeletons and what do you mean by a "superpower for hire" I thought that private companies couldn't become that powerful"

'Thats how they should react with fear and not arrogance' I thought

"We are Atlas and we would like to see why this is becoming a "game changer" but in the hands of undisciplined and arrogant children" said Mr. Iron

Once the two teen girls looked at each other and giving up on any response to us yet, they both said "come with us" and we began to walk through the academy, it was huge and was big enough to house both students and even their classes however, I got refocused and asked Gideon "what do you think about this place Gid" and all he mouthed to me was 'waste of money' it had put a smile on my face. Then we reached a briefing room and noticed a lot of people were already here talking about something but, broke their attention once we came into the room and a woman who looked around her mid twenties and was probably a figure of authority asked the girls "who are these people Cecilia and Laura". The blonde replied "they are from a private military company called Atlas and this is the owner of the company Mr. Iron". As the tension in the room risen, all of us had put our guns in a position to fire if needed to protect Mr. Iron from these people and run to the aircraft.

"Mitchell,Gideon, Joker, and Lasky please ease up on the triggers so they don't think about it the wrong way" and we all had lowered our rifles and understood what Mr. Iron was doing here and let him explain why we are here.

"As some of your students witness outside is that we also have exoskeletons but, for combat and is used for speed, strength and giving our troops an advantage in the field against the enemy yet, the problem is that people have been talking about the exoskeletons here in this school" and that made everyone in the room on high alert including us but, we're the only ones with guns and they don't have any weapons at their disposal and even if they did, we still win since we have been using guns for most of our lives and they only started to learn to use those exoskeletons and nothing but _THAT._

After the tension had been an all time high they all look nervous and I see why.

"Mr. Iron I thought only females could only use the exoskeletons here and I see a boy over there who looks as nervous as the rest of the girls here" I whispered to Mr. Iron

"Oh is that so Mitchell, I do believe you people can tell me how of billions of men only that brat can use this advance exoskeleton while the rest of us are called the least dominant of the genders yet, none of you had helped when your neighbors South Korea when it was being invaded by North Korea and caused the United States to lose over six thousand marines in the protection of seoul when you could've helped and lessened the deaths of those soldiers" and then Mr. Iron had then pointed to me and said " this here is Jack Mitchell, who had survived the battle yet, in the process lost is whole left arm [I DON'T REMEMBER WHICH ARM] and lost his best friend who in my case was my son".

The reaction they had was hard to tell if they were shocked,depressed or I don't know but then the boy had began to speak "you don't remember that we cannot go into combat because of the Alsaka Treaty and its not our fault that all those people died" and that was something that is wrong to me and to think these kids deserve to use those machines yet, they can't even go into a real fight and I want them to see how brutal the world has become in wars but, how weak it is, in the politics of countries.

"You know the pain it was to see my best friend get blown to pieces and seeing all these men die for something you could've done without losing as much as one person in this fight and making me think this Treaty is complete bullshit and it didn't matter you could've gone to do something and not just sit around on your asses seeing all those men die, so don't tell me you were under restrictions because of the Treaty of Alaska"

"That is Mr. Mitchell who lost his friend and seeing those soldiers die and making me think that these exoskeletons should be destroyed and for us to be the rapid response superpower that is Atlas and you can see how keeping peace is what we do through military presence to show this world you do not underestimate Atlas or you will pay dearly"

'So that is why we're here to force them to destroy these exoskeletons and realize that we are the force that everyone needs' I thought

"Why should we, you think that because you have a couple thousand troops and tanks and stuff like that we give up these infinite stratos so that you can be the dominant response force" blurted out the blonde

"Little girl you realize that Atlas is the single largest standing army in the world and could beat the United States in a fight unless you think differently" said Mr. Iron in a curt manner and I saw the woman about to say something.

"Do not threaten my students Mr. Iron no matter how powerful you think you are" said the woman back at Mr. Iron

Mr. Iron chuckled at that response and said " you realize that Atlas is a private military company and could attack any target on this planet if we wanted to and you should be careful what you say or things will happen"

Then a radio message came through my radio_"__Mitchell, this is foxtrot- one -zero we got a situation on okinawa and it is being attacked by KVA forces and is asking for assistance from this school and we are waiting on wether or not to engage over"_

I had proceeded to tell Mr. Iron "we have situation on okinawa about KVA forces and requires assistance from the school but do we engage them sir" I whispered to Mr. Iron

But Mr. Iron had decided to tell them "you want to see why we are a superpower for hire then there is a situation on okinawa and we will show you why you don't underestimate Atlas and only watch us and Mitchell tell the frigate to send the 186th battlion to deal with the KVA and you three to join them as well, and also bring in the broadswords to drop off the Arc light tanks and provide airsupport along with the warbirds".

Once Mr. Iron said that the woman who had authority said to us "alright we'll come and watch this military force of yours and not intervene but don't think for a second that you will scare us, it will take alot more than that to make us give in to your demands"

We began to walk back to the warbird and the second one landed and Lasky had gone onboard with Mr. Iron and had said to us "Gideon and Mitchell please make sure these children see a force that we are in this world and to show the power we are" after that the warbird had took off heading for the frigate with Iron aboard, we headed for ours.

I noticed all of them and yelled "hey if you don't want to miss the show than I suggest you get dressed and watch us go to town on the KVA" and the faces of the girls not counting the only boy were pissed being ordered around by guys since they should be dealing with this not us.

And so begins the battle of okinawa and show these children who and Atlas does for everyone.


	2. Chapter 2:Authors Note

I'm sorry that this story will be put on hold for quite some time due to real life dragging me to it and again I'm sorry that this story will be on hold for now and I will upload a new fanfiction since I am stuck on this story


End file.
